The year to remember
by hungarianhorntail blue dragon
Summary: This my character in the marauders fifth year! Lots of LJ and some others as well!
1. prologe

The year to remember!

This is my first fanfiction but I do welcome comments of any kind!

This is my character in the marauders fifth year. There is a lot of LJ and some others as well! Rated K+

I don't own these characters JK Rowling does!

Prologue

NAME: Cassy (or Cass)

AGE: 15

HAIR COLOUR: any colour (metamorphmagus)

SPECIAL TALENT: witch

Cassy is no ordinary girl, she goes to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! Cassy has a range of friends but her best friends are Lily Evans, Rebecca Day and Rose Summer but also Cassy knows a group of boys who always get on her and her friends' nerves, these boys are James 'bighead' Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, these boys call themselves the marauders (don't know why?). These boys are known for getting in trouble and going out with half the girls in Hogwarts! Their plans for this year are massive but the girls just happen to get in the way, so watch out for romance, depression and lots more!

Please review it!

Gothic girl xxx


	2. 1st September 1977

1st September 1977

My first day back at Hogwarts and it really didn't go the way I planned. I met with Lily, Rebecca and Rose on the platform but who should turn up but James 'bighead' Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and what do they do? James grabs poor Lily round the middle and throws her over his shoulder kicking and screaming, but just when I thought I was safe Sirius does the exact same thing to me! James and Sirius start boarding the train with me and lily over their shoulders and remus and peter dragging our stuff onboard. James and Sirius head for the nearest empty compartment to put me and lily in but a gang of slytherin came up behind us and one cried "Expelliarmus" and my vision went black!


	3. hellish train ride

Hellish train ride!

I wake up to the sound of firing spells. I look up to see a bunch of people who I could easily name but that would be wasting time. Then two sets of arms grab me which turn out to be Sirius and James, but as I looked at my friends I saw cuts and bruises and one person missing. After the little punch-up me and the guys try to find a compartment and we found one at the back of the train that was empty, we all sat down in silence until lily declared that the girls were leaving and just as we stand up the train comes to a grinding halt that throws me and the girls straight into the boys! So there we are the boys sitting up and the girls lying on top of them! What ever will happen to us next? I don't know because I don't see the future! But the question was still floating round in my mind 'why did the train stop?' the girls and I were totally embarrassed by this event that we turned as red as traffic lights!


	4. what in the world is that?

What in the world is that?

When the girls finally get off the boys we are as red as traffic lights but who could blame us, I mean we all know that James has had a crush on lily since first year, Sirius just goes out with any one, Remus dates when he fells like it and Peter has never had a girlfriend before. After the many question the boys asked I started to notice a change in temperature

"Do you feel that?"

"yeah"

"what is happening?"

"don't know"

before I could ask another question a figure had appeared at the door and opened the door, this figure was as tall as the hallway and was cover head to toe in a black coat. It seemed to notice I was glaring at it so it took one deep breath in and out. At this point I started to think I was going mad because I could hear voices in my head, these voices were of my last conversation with my mum and dad before they died and this conversation just kept playing over and over again in my head until I could take no more and passed out and fell onto the floor with a loud thud!


	5. boys and sweets

Boys and sweets! Not a good mix!

I could feel someone shaking me trying to wake me up but with the sound of a loud whistle my eyes shot open to see the faces of my friends beaming down at me

"what happened?"

"well when that thing looked at you it did something because you went all rigid and it looked like you were having some kind fit or something"

"what was that thing?"

"don't know, never seen it in my life"

the boys helped my back onto a chair so I could rest for a while but I ended up falling asleep unto someone woke me as the trolley came past

"not another one"

"what do you mean?"

"the dementors suck out happiness, so to help you I will give you me best chocolate for free"

"what about the rest of us"

"I still need money you know!"

I think the boys brought the whole cart because the compartment is packed with sweets but we arrived at Hogwarts before the boys could finish eating all the sweets!


	6. y get mad wen i can get even

Why get mad when I can get even?

When I finally stepped off the train I could easily recognized Hagrid's voice but I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned round to see Sirius, just as I opened me gob someone grabbed me round the waist and started pulling me towards a carriage but they had a hard time doing it because I was kicking and screaming all the way there. When I finally felt a seat beneath me, I opened my eyes to see James and peter beaming at me.

"what do you lot want?"

"a little favour that you own us"

"what do you want me to do?"

"get lily to fall for James and we will let you in on a secret"

"I'll do it but I already know your secrets"

"you don't know the one about a certain map"

"yes I do! It's the marauders map"

"fine! We will help you out sometime"

"that sounds good"

me and the boys sat in silence for the rest of the trip until we got out of the carriage, were the boys picked me up and carried me into the great hall. I swear I turned red and the boys got a BIG telling off by McGonagall and got a detention that night! I mean its not even the start of lessons yet and they have already landed themselves a detention. Lily and the girls didn't seem to happy about me riding in the boys carriage

"they are like my brothers, so you can't blame them for missing me"


	7. wat is with teachers?

What is with teachers?

After the telling off by McGonagall me and the boys sat down at the table, after to listen to Dumbledore's long speech we could finally eat much to the relief of the boys

"You still remember our deal cassy"

"Of course I do! I don't have the memory of a goldfish James"

"Ok"

But just then I remember that lily would not go out with James unless she was dead! My task was impossible! After dinner we headed to the common room and my place by the fire, so just to make sure I got my place by the fire I took a very crafty shortcut! When I got to the common room I quickly took my place by the fire then five minutes later the boys turned up, the looks on their faces were priceless! Just then lily walked through the door and straight up to the girl's dorm but James was walking behind her so I wasn't surprised. What did surprise me though was when I stopped laughing I notice out the side of my eye Sirius was looking at me in no normal way! When I finally got up to the dorm I changed and went straight to bed and quickly was fast asleep. Next thing I knew I could hear voices around me and opened my eyes to see all my friends staring at me!

Find out what happened next chapter!


	8. why me?

Why me?

My friends were all staring at me from my view for no reason but then I suddenly realise that I am not in the girls' dorm but in the common room! Then I notice that someone was missing- Remus. I sit up and see why Remus is not staring at me because I was asleep on top of him! I jumped up and ran as fast as I could up to the astronomy tower with ever purpose to throw myself off it to my death, running down the deserted corridors and up the stairs knowing that no-one would see me until my crippled body was found at the base of the astronomy tower. When I finally got to the roof of the tower I stared down at the ground knowing that this was the end but just as I was about to jump a voice came from behind me

"Cass?"

I turn round to see Sirius behind me

"What do you want Black?"

"I'm here to stop you from jumping"

"Ha like you could stop me from jumping Black"

"I know I can't so I got help from your friends who just happen to all be here"

"What?"

Just behind Sirius I could see James, Lily, Remus, Rose, Peter and Rebecca looking at me

"Like all of you guys could stop me from jumping"

"_We can try_" _(Sirius)_

"**You can't do this" (Lily)**

"We want let you" (Remus)

"You can't boss me around you know"

"We can if you are trying to kill yourself" (James)

"We are not gonna stand by and watch you die!" (Becca) "We care about you" (Peter)

"You are not gonna kill yourself" (Rose)

"Like this hasn't been most interesting but I got a date with death!"

"You are not gonna just throw your life away are you? That seems just such a waste because we will have no-one to brighten us up or to help us with our worries or someone to help us with homework! Can't you see that we all need you and without you life want be complete"

Damn! I hate it when Remus is right! With the battle in my head gone I step away from the edge but because I am SO clumsy I end up tripping and falling flat on my face. Of course James and Sirius burst out laughing and run away followed by everyone else, 'here is me just sitting on the floor, is anyone gonna help me?' the answer is YES because one of my greatest friends helps me up and I think it is Sirius because he has not stopped staring at me but when I stand up I see blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I don't know why but something is wrong with me because I am always relaxed around boys but around Remus I just can't string a sentence together. We started walking back to the Gryffindor common room and we are talking when suddenly the words in my head that were meant to stay there popped out of my mouth

"Does Sirius fancy me or something because he want stop looking at me?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask Sirius that"

That was not the answer I was hoping for but never mind! I never notice before but from certain angles Remus is kinder cute! (Whoa did I just think that! No!!!! I just said it as well!!!) Luckily he didn't hear that or so I hope but I can sort of hear what he is saying, something about just asking someone something but then it clicks in my head! 'OMG' I though Sirius would have asked me out not Remus, well here goes.

"Cass listen you know we are good friends so I was wondering... would you go out with me?"

My answer came out so quick I didn't notice I had said it till he smiled and I melted inside

"Erm... Yes I will"

I never though that this would happen I mean I haven't had a boyfriend at Hogwarts but there is a first time for everything. That moment was heaven when our lips met and I never wanted to leave but there was more trouble ahead when we got back to the common room!

Find out what happens next time!

For the next time I want LOTS of reviews

Thank you to my ONE reviewer xxx love you xxx


	9. The BIG argument

The BIG Argument!

As I approached the common room I could hear people arguing, and the moment I stepped in the room I had James' face in front of me

"I thought we had a deal?"

"We do!"

"We do?"

"Yes! We do! Why?"

"Cause Lily just said that you would never do it or she would kill you!"  
"There is no reason why I wouldn't keep my side of the deal, is there?"

"No"

"I'll go talk to Lily and try changing her mind about you. OK?"

"Yeah! Ok"

I walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm to see Lily on her bed with the other girls on the floor with big bruises and a lot of cuts

"What in the world has happened here?"

"Lily went on a rampage" said a voice

"Thanks for the update"

I walked over to Lily and sat on the end of her but for safety my eyes changed to brown and my hair from blonde to black.

"Lily what's wrong" after I said that I knew I was in for it

"That Potter is the problem Cassandra!" when Lily uses my full name then I'm in trouble big time

"He is a big prick and should jump off the tower and... and...and"

"You and I both know that he doesn't deserve that even if he is really annoying"

"True but he is a kinda cute guy"

"So true... what? wait a moment where did that come for?"

"I liked him for ages but I don't want to admit it"

"Lily Evans you are gonna march to the boy's dorm and go tell Potter that you like him and go out with him now!"

"I will in the morning"

"You better or you're dead!"

Lily fell asleep at that moment but that didn't bother me what did was that Lily really did like James but never admitted it. I think I was getting a headache but something got my attention, it was a noise, down in the common room. I went to check what it was and it turned out to be the boys leaving the common room, me being me I wanted to know what they were doing so I crept down the stairs and followed them all the way to the willow in the grounds. Then the weirdest thing happened the boys turned into animals, they were animagus but there was a problem there were only three boys when there are four marauders so where was the last one.

Today must be my unlucky day because the moment I moved I was met with a fully grown werewolf, I decided that I would run if my legs would even move but they were stuck like glue, but my saviours arrived at that moment but the looks on their faces could be described as a look of pure terror, and that look is hard to find but try telling someone when you are in the face of a werewolf, I finally move and ran as fast I could but the werewolf was close behind me but then I did the stupidest thing EVER, I ran into the forbidden forest! The wolf didn't follow which was good until I ran straight into hooded figures and I knew it was the end of my short life when everything went black.

Lily's POV

I woke up ready to tell Potter everything but as I looked over to Cassy's bed I found her bed empty which was unusual but what was even more worrying was the note left on her bed which said the worst, after I had read it I couldn't keep down the scream that came out, about a minute later the marauders came in and I showed them the note and their faces showed mixed emotions but one that I could clearly read was GUILT and I knew they had something to do with it and boy was I angry!

"What did you guys do with Cassy?"

"We did nothing but it was partly our fault she is gone" said a guilty Potter

"What happened?"

"Well we were walking around the whomping willow when Cass showed up and we started talking about how our lives had been over the summer when there was a noise which made Cass run away and we followed but we lost her when we heard a popping noise and we knew someone had just disappeared with Cass but we don't know who took her"

"What are we gonna do now?"

"No idea Lily"

I thought for a moment when an idea popped into my head

"How about we tell Dumbledore?"

"That is the best idea ever Evans" Potter jumped up and kissed me on the head which sent me a bright red but the thing that happened next was my doing because I kissed Potter on the lips sending him bright red!

"James Potter I have finally decided that I will go out with you"

"Sirius pay up!"

With that out of the way we had an interesting meeting with Dumbledore where we found out where Cass was being kept so we planned to save her tonight at midnight.

That's all for now

PLZ PLZ review

xxreview pleasexxbyexx


End file.
